bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension's Hasp
Dimension's Hasp is an optional dungeon in Bravely Default. It is located in the Kustra Archipelago in the northeast sea. Monsters encountered are significantly stronger than they were in their respective dungeons. In this dungeon, the party is unable to run away from battle, even when using Flee or Teleport, the latter of which can't even be used to exit the dungeon. D's Journal ;Dimension's Hasp: The dungeon in which Sage Yulyana sealed away the forbidden weapons and armor he took from the Orthodoxy. Story After leaving the Crystal Orthodoxy, the Sage Yulyana took a number of powerful weapons and armor he had seized from them, and sealed them in a series of pocket dimensions. During the ending chapter "Finale", when Airy attacks the Warriors of Light upon their attempts to shatter a crystal, they speak to Lord DeRosso, who removes the seal on Dimension's Hasp so that the group could access the dungeon to obtain the weapons. During the ending chapter "The End", when the threat of Ouroboros draws near, the Sage instead removes the seal on Dimension's Hasp himself. Treasures * Megalixir x2 * Yatagarasu * Demon's Staff * Longinus * Earthbreaker * Death Axe * Wonder Rod * Gale Staff * Demon's Rod * Yoichi's Bow * Air Knife * Artemis's Bow * Ama-no-Murakumo * Chaos Blade * Kaiser Knuckles * Gungnir * Muramasa * Hadean Claws * Durandal * Aegis Shield * Genji Armor * Genji Helm * Brave Suit x2 * Lordly Robes * Luminous Robe * Gold Hairpin * Genji Gloves Enemies Uniquely, each floor of Dimension's Hasp has different architecture, and entirely different enemy line-ups. The Adventurer (and appropriately, a chance to purchase items and save the game) is not accessible at any point besides the entrance. However, the Adventurer can be found in a hidden passage on the 10th floor and battled as an optional superboss. The passage is located behind the blue treasure chest, in the right wall. ;B2 * Goblin * Goblin Archer * Goblin Slasher * Merchantry Blade * Merchantry Mage * Merchantry Thug * Greater Cait * Sand Worm * Scorpion * Earth Lantern ;B3 * Deathfish * Death Pirate * Remora * Sea Serpent * Chomper * Monoceros * Monodon * Mad Shark * Zombie Shark * Mythril Shell * Aqua Lantern ;B4 * Wolf * Silver Wolf * Grizzly * Blood Bat * Hybrid * Great Bat * Myconid * Fungus * Mailed Dragon * Slime ;B5 * Panther * Helldiver * Valtora * Killer Scorpion * Soil Eater * Poison Moth * Treant * Dryad ;B6 * Carbuncle * Catamount * Ratatoskr * White Cait * Great Moth * Cait Sith * Vulture * Alraune * Succubus ;B7 * Orc * Orc Leader * Daedalus * Teufel * Imp * D'gon * Aero Lantern * Electro Lantern * Golem * Guardian ;B8 * Minotaur * Magician * Gastric Worm * Demon * Fire D'gon * Flare Lantern * Red Flan * Gargoyle * Dark Stomper * Inferno Golem * Archdemon ;B9 * Sky Archer * Sky Dueler * Sky Pikeman * Legion Archer * Legion Impaler * Legion Mage * Black Axefighter * Black Blade * Black Pikeman * Duchy Guardsman * Duchy Mage Guard * Duchy Pike Guard * Guzzler ;B10 * Hellhound * Minotaur Zombie * Zombie Wolf * Zombie * Ghost * Dragon Zombie * Bone Lancer * Bone Knight * Bone Hunter * Adventurer, Comrade (boss) Category:Locations in Bravely Default Category:Locations